outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollo
) |Marital= |Alias= Okwaho ("Wolf") |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Gray-brown |Eyes= Yellow |Skin= |Family Members = Ian Fraser Murray (master) |Occupation= |Clan= |Nationality= |drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true |Actor =Mac Dubh "Dui" |Seasons =season4 }} Rollo was Young Ian's half-wolf canine companion. Personal History Rollo was the result of a female , who'd gotten out while in heat, mating with a wolf. He was won by Young Ian Murray in Charleston June 1767 from a game of dice. Events of the Novels |-|Drums of Autumn= In June 1767, while in Charleston for the execution of Gavin Hayes, Young Ian ventures away to avoid viewing the hanging. Instead, he finds himself gambling. After his victory in a game of dice, Ian becomes the rather proud owner of a wolf-dog hybrid. Ian's aunt Claire Fraser is apprehensive at the start, having a bad history with wolves from the early years of her marriage to Jamie Fraser. His uncle, though, is more warm to Rollo, though wary. Duncan Innes is just as uncertain as Claire, not caring for dogs in general. When the question of what he may eat is raised, Ian assures his aunt and uncle that Rollo can hunt for himself. Jamie is quick to point out that the Captain of the Bonnie Mary, Jared Fraser's ship that Ian is to supposed to sail home on, might not take kindly to the large animal on board. Ian is delighted to tell his uncle that the ship had sailed three days prior, so he and Rollo would not be separated. As they are returning to retrieve Gavin's body from the wagon, Rollo launches himself at an unknown figure who had risen from the wagon bed. Rollo is restrained by Ian as Fergus joins the fray. During their traveling, Rollo proves to be a faithful companion to Ian. Once the group has begun to settle at Fraser's Ridge, Rollo goes hunting with Ian, whether Ian hunts alone or with local Indians he has befriended while accompanying John Quincy Myers through the backcountry. When Ian falls ill from the measles, Rollo loyally stays close by his master. When Ian chooses to stay in Snaketown and marry Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa, Rollo naturally stays with him. Perhaps because of the dog, the Mohawk name Ian Wolf's Brother. |-|The Fiery Cross= In October 1772, Rollo returns to Fraser's Ridge with his master Ian. His presence at first is frightening to Brianna, as her young son Jemmy approaches the beast, but her fear subsides when she realizes Ian has returned, and it's just Rollo. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= In March 1773, Rollo is with Ian when a group of travelers start shooting wildly in the wood. Ian is struck by a flying splinter of wood, and manages to travel only so far on the way back to the Ridge. Rollo goes the rest of the way to the house, and dances about frantically to encourage Claire to follow him to Ian, who lies barely conscious on the path. After Marsali has Henri-Christian, Ian recounts the story of how his first baby died, and of the night he and Rollo fought and killed a pregnant wolf. |-|An Echo in the Bone= |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood= On June 16, 1778, Rollo is with Ian as he mourns his mother Jenny and Uncle Jamie, as he believes they have died aboard the Euterpe on their way to America. On their way to Philadelphia, Ian and Rachel meet William Ransom, and Rachel informs him about their engagement. William is furious, as he has feelings for Rachel, and also hasn't yet reconciled himself to being the bastard son of a Scottish criminal. William and Ian get into a fight, Rollo interfering on behalf of his master, and Ian is arrested by British soldiers for assaulting an officer. Due to Jamie's intervention, William tells the soldiers to set Ian free. Later, Ian and Rachel come to Lord John Grey's house, where Ian is reunited with his mother Jenny. Rollo sustains an injury while scouting with Ian prior to the Battle of Monmouth, and is left behind with Rachel while his master goes into battle. In late July or early August 1778, Ian marries Rachel in a double Quaker wedding, with Denzell Hunter marrying Dottie Grey. Rollo accompanies Ian, and Lord John Grey remarks that Rollo is the . Rollo dies in the night on September 15, 1778. He doesn't wake up the next morning, and Ian and his wife Rachel go to bury him. Personality For being half wolf Rollo for the most part was a rather tame creature. He was completely devoted to Ian from the day they met to the day he died. He could be fierce in a fight or while hunting. Yet was still gentle around children such as Jeremiah MacKenzie. Physical Appearance Rollo was a mix of wolf and Irish wolfhound which lead to him being broader through his head and chest with longer legs making him larger than the average wolf. His coat was a shade of gray-brown with big yellow eyes. Name *'Rollo' is the Latinized form of Roul, the Old French form of Rolf.Behind the Name – accessed 2 February 2015 **'Rolf '''is from the Germanic name ''Hrolf, a contracted form of Hrodulf (Rudolf). In turn, the name Rudolf 'derives from the Germanic elements ''hrod ("fame") and wulf ("wolf").Behind the Name – accessed 2 February 2015Behind the Name – accessed 2 February 2015 Trivia * is the name of a Lowland Scottish clan. * was the name of the founder and first ruler of . TV Series Dui, a Northern Inuit, portrays Rollo in the Outlander television adaptation. Appearances '''Season Four *America the Beautiful *Do No Harm Gallery category = Images of Rollo (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Animals Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Season 4